Just ask
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Amelia was nicknamed the heroine of all the nations, but was not without her faults. As annoying as she could be, Anya was happy to be her girlfriend. The two having quite the strong effect on one another. RusAme, Female RussiaxFemale America, Nyotalia, Genderbend, Rule 63, Fluff, Tsundere America, Uke Russia, *Oneshot*, Minor EngBela, Minor Mapletea, Platonic UKCan (No smut)


**So this is my first attempt at Nyo RusAme, I apologize for how short it is. But my previous edit of this was lost when my computer froze up and I had to shut it down, losing the original draft.**

 **I hope you like this and it inspires people to write a bit more about these two**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Amelia rushed back and forth through the apartment anxiously, pissed at herself for not being more organized. She knew that if England was here she would be berating her for not getting her shit together. Though she hated being treated like a kid, there were times she secretly agreed with what England said. She really needed to write things down more and take notes, her memory really wasn't great and she tended to get distracted easily.

People were always giving her crap for being narrow minded, oblivious, pushy and obnoxious, but now she was starting to see why. She had her head in the clouds again and had completely forgotten about her priorities. Though she had fun of England she was at least sensible and had her shit together a lot of the time, so maybe she should start taking notes from her instead. I mean she had to be doing something right to stay on people's good side.

She knew she was going to get hell for this, she had known about this for ages so how the hell had it even slipped her mind? Then again she had been pretty distracted lately and so much had been going on. But it was not acceptable to forget important matters like this, it would cause her to fight with her allies for not being more self aware. God knows she had enough beef with people as it was. Now she was just digging the hole deeper than she needed to.

Other nations were always teasing her or worrying over her due to the troubles she got into with her nation or as an individual. That she would get on someone's wrong side and damage a relationship she had built over time. Because of this she knew all the delicate matters to avoid when it came to her allies and friends, as to avoid fights and possibly damaging her hard built relationships. Which left her wary of what they could do to her as strong as she was.

There were not many people capable of scaring America, due to her courage and strength; horror movies not being counted here. But she knew well not to piss certain people off due to the danger and problems she would find herself in because of it. So how could she have been so foolish to put herself in a bad situation with her own family? God would she ever learn? She had promised to meet up with her sister Madeline today, having been so busy that they hadn't seen each other in too long. Now of all times she had to sleep in and was going to be running a little late. Which was not cool as the heroine, they always had to be on time.

There was always a line between work and personal life, it was to be respected and understood. She tried not to be a bother to anyone and simply help them relax when they took work too seriously or when they were pushing themselves too hard. It also mean knowing when you had earned important time off to do what you want and make up for lost time with your family and friends. Which had led her to this certain situation.

Maddie was a reasonable, polite and sweet young lady who could handle herself. She was just as strong as Amelia but she restrained herself more due to the influence of France and England to act more ladylike and self aware. However, get on her bad side and you would be unleashing the fury of a hot blooded Canadian woman who could curse the hell out of you in both English and Canadian French. The fact that she scared her of all people especially when it came to hockey said a lot already.

There had been a time as kids when they were playing in the garden and she threw mud at Maddie which she found funny. When Amelia got her dirty as well as her teddy bear, all hell had been let loose. Maddie yanked on her hair, shoved her face in the mud and scratched her up a bit too, though Amelia had been able to hold her own. Maddie had really gone at it, the first time she had shown how strong she really was.

Though she knew that should anyone even attempt to try anything with Maddie, he would be on his ass in a second. She did get her punk side from England after all, she had taught her a lot much to the displeasure of France. But Maddie hated being manipulated, used and lied to, if she let down Maddie today and hurt her feelings she would never let her forget it or at least hold a grudge for a very long time. It often scared her how alike England and Canada acted sometimes and if they were even aware of it themselves.

Side by side they already looked identical, body shape wise she took after France. But her facial appearance was similar to England, even the way she dressed was similar to her. But then out of the two nations, though France had raised her for a time as a child, upon her preteens Canada went to live with England for a while until she became independent as a nation. Though England was more willing to let her go than France was.

So as to not waste anymore time, she was trying to multitask so she would have everything together which would give her plenty of time to get to their meeting point. She was running about with a snack in her mouth, the classic PB and J toast sandwich to start the day. Getting semi dressed as she tried to eat something to keep her going until she got to her sister. A pair of red and white converse, a black pleated mini skirt and trying to make her hair look presentable.

Though she was known for being casual and chill a lot of the time, she knew when to make an effort in certain situations. There was no way in hell she was going to meet her family looking like a mess she would never live it down. As a heroine and big sister she had to make a good example and make sure she looked good, showing she was capable of looking after herself as to not worry her sister.

She knew that both her adopted sister and biological one both worried about her a great deal due to the shit she got herself into. She wasn't naive to the rumours about her, how England complained a lot about the messes she got herself into. And how France wished she would set a better example for her sister and that she tried to remember everything she had taught her. But she tried to remind them she wasn't a kid anymore and making mistakes was part of learning, though they often agreed they still babied her.

So to prove she was fine on her own, she was trying her hardest to make a good impression today. By trying to be as punctual as possible, though obviously she was failing miserably. Could she never get anything right? Was she doomed to be fail when it came to taking things seriously? This really wasn't fair, when she was actually trying hard at something everything had to go wrong. God she could feel her blood boiling and really wanted to start cursing in her southern drawl, but she held it back.

She was already half way done but there was still something missing and it was determined to stay hidden from her. She had been tearing the apartment apart to attempt to find the lost object much to her dismay. She knew it had to be around here somewhere, she had just seen it the other day. It couldn't get up and grow legs then walk away, or could it. No, clothes were not magical, this wasn't fantasia for crying out loud.

She was unable to find her favourite T shirt, which was only making her nerves worse. To boot is was her favourite shirt and she always wore it, it was like her lucky charm. It was blue with a red collar hem and sleeves with the superman logo on the front, having decided to go casual as it was only her sister. But she didn't want to leave Maddie waiting longer than she had to. She had a past history of being a flake and she was trying damned hard to try and break that bad habit.

She was already wasting enough time as it was, but she just couldn't find that damn shirt anywhere. She knew it had to be lying around somewhere "Babe, have you seen my T shirt?" she asked impatiently. She knew being late would only make her feel like crap about herself for being so rude towards Maddie, making her wait alone in the street. Part of her was scared she would show up only to find Maddie had gotten bored of waiting and gone home. Truth be told she wouldn't blame her as she would do the same thing.

She then heard footsteps as Anya finally appeared from the bedroom. Her long blonde hair wild and messy from sleep and yet still so lovely. She had planned to go and meet with her little brother Nikolai for tea later in the afternoon. He was also dating Amelia's adopted older sister Alice, the irony being they were dating each other's siblings. But while she and Anya were opposites who attracted, Nikolai and Alice surprisingly had a lot more in common. Nikolai doting on her endlessly and Alice making sure he took care of himself.

Anya stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, having been woken from a peaceful sleep by her lover parading around the house in an anxious blunder. But then she had always thought Amelia was at her cutest when flustered."Nyet, sorry sunflower" she apologized yawning loudly. Unaware of the cute appearance she had. After starting to date her Amelia had realized, though she could be childishly cruel she was often innocent. The reason Russia was bullied so much was because she was too naïve sometimes.

She now defended Anya from anyone who tried to bully her but made sure she didn't get out of line and scare people too much. She made sure to pay attention to Anya and always make sure she felt loved and safe. But she also tried to do things they would both like while introducing Anya to new things. Truth be told they had learned a lot from one another during their relationship, growing together.

However, she did sometimes use her sexuality to her advantage or unknowingly like she was right now. Knowing the effect it would have on the American female due to her closeted education on human sexuality as she was growing up. Which she did admit to finding amusement in, to be able to get under the skin of the usually composed and carefree heroine who always tried to remain optimistic.

America blinked in shock, her mind suddenly going blank as she tried to process the situation. Trying not to blush manically and make a fool of herself. Anya was standing there in a very seductive attire, her T shirt and a pair of thin black underwear. Unaware of her own sex appeal, or if she was then she was doing a damn good acting job of playing innocent here. Because she had gotten her full attention and managed to completely shut down her current train of thought.

The two staring at one another in awkward silence for a while, taking in the situation. Amelia standing there topless, her face a look of confusion and frustration, while Anya was just smiling sweetly at her in complete naivety. Amelia not knowing what to think or what to say while Anya was enjoying the sight before her and simply greeting her girlfriend good morning.

Amelia then slowly raised her hand to point at Anya quietly, trying to act as rationally as possible. Part of her felt curses on her tongue as her emotions and embarrassment tried to overcome her attempt to act maturely. "Babe…." she trailed off. She was glad her shirt had been located but getting it back would be another matter entirely. Given she knew where this would lead if she asked Anya to return it, she wasn't as dense as people made her out to be.

Anya tilted her head, smiling playfully at Amelia in her usual childish way. Making Amelia wonder if she was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her for attention. "Da?" she asked in a mocking innocent way. Like a child who was trying to pester something out of their parents. God, there were times she had internal meltdowns on account of the reactions that Russia would bring out of her. But at least it kept their relationship exciting and amusing.

"That's my shirt" she replied abruptly her tone blunt. She was not in the mood to be playing games right now, she had things to do and people to see. She wondered when Anya had borrowed her shirt, but it did look good on her regardless. Showing off her lovely curves, her breasts peeking through the shirt. Making her grateful that the woman she was admiring belonged to her. That only she could see her during their more personal moments like this.

Anya blinked, then pouted defiantly at the fact she would have to give up the T-shirt. "Da, that is why I am wearing it" she replied sharply. Was it not normal in a relationship for partners to share one another's clothes? It smelled like hot dogs and America's favourite perfume. So, when they were apart, it felt like Amelia was always with her. Despite the fact people made her out to be a psychopathic bully, she was in fact softer and more affectionate that people knew.

Amelia blushed, Anya really had no idea what she was doing to her right now. As childish as she could be, she looked really cute right now. It almost made her not want to leave and spend the day in bed with her girlfriend instead. But she made a promise and it would be mean to break it. She then grabbed her adjusted sleeve crop top, it had been a regular T-shirt before but she ripped off the sleeves and lower body. It was white with "I ,3 my sexy girlfriend" in a rainbow heart.

It would do and she could wear her leather jacket on top, it was too warm to wear her bomber jacket. She then kissed Anya quickly but lovingly before rushing out of the door like the devil was on her heels. Knowing she wouldn't be able to restrain herself if she stayed around the house any longer. But she knew for a fact the image in front of her would be on her mind all day, but then that wasn't such a bad thing.

Anya stood there in the bedroom doorway, trying to put everything together. Having expected to have experienced Amelia having a mini breakdown and sulk about how she took her belongings without permission. Though she denied it, she did have her moments of acting like England. Wondering what had happened. Did Amelia not want her shirt anymore? Wondering if she was mad at her for taking it without permission.

Amelia then quickly poked her head out of the door, blushing manically. "You, borrow my things more often! But please ask sometimes, K?" she replied awkwardly. She knew how awkward that came out, but her brain wasn't working right now. She knew the image of Anya wearing her clothes would haunt her all day. But it was something she could happily appreciate on a daily basis, as long as she asked of course.

She then slammed the door shut again leaving Anya alone in their apartment while she made her escape. The sound of the clock and the world outside echoing in the background. The previous tension now gone but another feeling was left in their home instead. The realization of what had happened slowly dawning on Anya, having not expected that to happen at all.

Anya stared at the door, Amelia really was hard to understand at times. Then a small chuckle escaped her lips, which slowly got louder, and she had to cup her mouth. It seems Amelia could be just as childish as herself sometimes. But that made her happy, to have such a power and influence over Amelia. To be able to wind up the great heroine America by making her a stammering, blushing mess.


End file.
